


אוקיאניה

by Areola



Category: Ender's Game - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, עברית | Hebrew
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola
Summary: פטרה, מהיום הראשון בבית הספר ללחימה ועד הימים שאחרי המלחמה בבאגים.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Deserves A Collection





	אוקיאניה

פטרה ארקניאן היא הבת היחידה בין עשרות הבנים התופסים את מקומותיהם על המעבורת. עשרות אצבעות שמנמנות מתהדקות סביב מסעדים קשיחים, אבל אצבעותיה של פטרה דקות יותר ומתחת לציפורניה מתדקקת שכבה שמנונית של אבק ועפר.

היא סוקרת את סביבתה בזהירות, בוחנת את הילדים האחרים כפי שהיא בוחנת את כרכי העור על מדפי העץ של אביה. באותו מבט בדיוק סורקת פטרה את התור הזעיר המתקבץ בפתח המכולת, דרוכה וחיישנית בעת שהיא מחשבת את סיכוייה. בעל המכולת נוהג להטיל עליה אבנים ולכנות אותה חתולת אשפתות, אבל שניהם יודעים שפטרה תשוב.

פטרה מזהה את בעל המכולת בקצין שמרצה בפניהם. הוא מציג את עצמו כלוטננט גראף ואז מפנה את תשומת לבם של הילדים אל פטרה החשדנית. הטקטיקה שלו מובנת לה והיא מחזירה לקצין מבט עוין. לא תודה לוטננט גראף, אבא ואמא יש לי בבית, ואת הבולשיט שלך אתה יכול לדחוף אתה יודע לאן. גראף יכול לעצב את צבא הילדים המזורגג שלו על גבה הסומר, אבל שניהם יודעים שבסופו של דבר, פטרה תנחת על הרגליים.

"גרשו אותנו, רדפו אותנו, אפילו טבחו בנו," אביה מרצה באותו קול שליו, מתעלם מפטרה המתפתלת באי-נוחות בכיסאה, "אבל אנחנו עדיין כאן."

היא והילדים האחרים מרביצים מדי פעם לילדי הכורדים ואת שארית זמנם את מעבירים במלחמות פנימיות ובגניבה מעסקים קטנים. אמה של פטרה לא מרוצה שהיא מסתובבת בחברה גרועה כל כך, אבל היא יודעת שאין לה מה להתווכח עם פטרה. במידה מסוימת, הוריה מעדיפים לדעת שהיא הרחק בחלל, בבית הספר ללחימה, מאשר לנסות ולמנוע ממנה להסתובב ברחובות.

כשהיא נרדמת באותו לילה, נושמת את ריח המתכת והפלסטיק של תחנת החלל, פטרה חושבת על הרחובות המאובקים של ירוואן ופעמוני כנסיה מרוחקים מהדהדים באוזניה.

בבית הספר ללחימה אין חיות. פטרה מגלה את זה מהר מאוד. גברת ארקניאן נהגה להניח שאריות מזון על המרפסת האחורית, מזמנת את חתולי הרחוב בלחישה רכה. פטרה בת החמש העבירה זמן ארוך כשהיא צופה בחיות המרוטות שלחכו מכל הבא ליד. יום אחד היא נתקלת בג`וק, מרצרץ לעבר פינתו המעוקלת של חדר מוארך. יש לה ידיד בשם דינק והיא מציינת בפניו את התקרית. דינק, הולנדי יובשני, מגחך ואומר לה שאין חיות בחלל. רק יהודים וכושונים. אחר כך הוא מגלגל את עיניו ואומר שג`וקים שורדים בכל מקום. רק בסוף, אחרי שהיא נועצת מרפק בצלעותיו, דינק מביט בה בזעף ואומר לפטרה שאין לו מושג מה היא רוצה ממנו. בקרוב יגיע משלוח חדש של ירוקים והיא תוכל למצוא לעצמה חיית מחמד.

כמה חודשים לאחר מכן, כשהיא פוגשת את אנדר וויגין בפעם הראשונה, היא נזכרת במעומעם בשיחה שניהלה עם דינק. באנדר יש משהו שגורם לך לרצות לגונן עליו. בהתחלה היא חושבת שהוא לא מבין מה הולך סביבו ואחר כך נדמה לה שהוא מבין טוב מדי, סופח לתוכו טוב מדי את רגשותיהם של החיילים האחרים. קצת כמו נייר לקמוס. היא יכולה לזרוק עליו אבנים ולצפות באדוות מתפשטות על פני המים. ובגלל שאין לה מה לאבד, היא יכולה לתת לו עצות ולהזהיר אותו. פרופסור ארקניאן היה מתנצל בפני בעל המכולת בכל פעם שהיה חולף על יד החנות הקטנה, ופטרה זוכרת פעם אחת שבה בעל המכולת הביט בה בשפתיים חשוקות והניח לפיסת ריצוף שבורה להישמט מידו. בדיעבד, היא תוהה האם היה שם ייאוש. כאילו אמר: אני מעניק לך את רשותי, וברשותו, צעדו התורכים לתוך ארמניה ולא נשאר עוד דבר.

אנדר גורם לה לתחושה מעורפלת של רוגז. מפני שהיא אלימה וחוצפנית. מפני שהיא לוקחת דברים ללא-רשות ומחזיקה בהם בכח. היא ילדה, ולכן עיוורת לאופן שבו הוא מתמרן את דרכו לעמדה טובה יותר. וכיוון שהחולשה שהיא מדמיינת באנדר גורמת לה לרחם עליו, היא רוצה לבעוט בו לפעמים. פרופסור ארקניאן סירב לאשר את מה שאמר המסומם שסולק מרחבת האוניברסיטה, אבל פטרה יודעת היטב לאן הם לוקחים את חתולי הרחוב שנכשלו להסתתר בזמן. התורכי מחביא את החרב ורק מחכה שתשכח את ההיסטוריה שלך. אבל פטרה לא שוכחת והתורכי יכול לחכות עד מחר.

היא מרגישה נבגדת כשאנדר וצבא דרקון מביסים את צבא פיניקס שלה. היא זו שלימדה את אנדר כיצד להלחם בחדר הקרבות, כשאף אחד לא הסכים להעיף בו מבט שני. בינה לבין עצמה היא תוהה האם ציפתה ממנו להעניק לה את הניצחון מתוך הוקרת תודה גרידא. אולי אנדר הוא יותר כמו חתולי הרחוב מכפי שחשבה: שורד. אחד מחבריו של אביה, זוכרת פטרה, היה ביולוג ימי. הוא נהג לספר לה על דולפינים ולווייתנים ופטרה האזינה בתשומת לב שהפתיעה אפילו את פרופסור ארקניאן. כשיום אחד מצאה פטרה כתבה על גור לווייתנים, הדפיסה הילדה את המאמר והמתינה לבואו של הדוקטור. הלווייתן, היא זוכרת, נלכד בנמל של ארץ שכנה וסירב לצאת משם. פטרה שאלה את האיש מה עלה בגורלו של גור הלווייתנים ודמעות מלאו את עיניה כשסיפר לה כי הלווייתן נמצא כעבור ימים אחדים על החוף, נטול רוח חיים. כששאלה מדוע, חכך הלה בדעתו משך שעה ארוכה. הוא אמר שהלווייתן הפעוט היה צעיר מכדי לשרוד לבדו, הרחק מאמו והלהקה שלו ולבסוף, כשעצב מוזר ממלא את עיניו, אמר לפטרה כי הלווייתן הצעיר מת מפני שלא יכול עוד לשמוע את האוקיאנוס. לפעמים, בהיעדר הגראוויטציה של חדר הקרבות, פטרה חושבת על כדור הארץ ששני שלישים ממנו מכוסים במים. גראף אומר שהבאגים באים.

בין הוא יצור קטן ומוזר. פטרה לא יודעת מה לחשוב עליו. דינק מזכיר לה את הג`וק הטיפשי מלפני שלוש שנים ופטרה מרביצה לו וקוראת לו אומיי-דפוק. היא לא יודעת מה לחשוב על בין, פרט לכך שהוא חכם להחריד ויודע לנהל את ענייניו. כמובן שזה הופך אותו לטיפוס שצריך לפקוח עליו עין. פטרה לא חשדנית כמו חלק מהילדים האחרים, אולי מפני שהבדידות והנידוי החברתי ריככו אותה, אבל היעדר העוינות מחדד את יכולת האבחנה שלה. מתחוור לה שבין יודע יותר מכפי שהוא אמור לדעת. האבחנה הזו נשכחת ממנה בשלב מסוים, כשהם כולם נשלחים למפקדת הצי הבינלאומית בארוס. האימונים קשים ומפרכים ודינק מתעצבן כשהיא שוכבת בלילה, באחד החדרים הנמוכים באופן לא טבעי, ומקללת את הצי המזדיין ואת הבאגים המזדיינים ואת התורכים המזדיינים.

כשיום אחד מופיע אנדר, לפקד עליהם בחדר הקרבות, חוזרת וממלאת אותם תחושה של תכלית. פטרה – שהעבירה את ילדותה כחלק מכנופיית פרחחי רחוב – שוב דורכת על קרקע מוצקה. פרופסור ארקניאן היה סוקר את הרחובות המאפירים באי-נוחות ופטרה בת השש הייתה יודעת כי הוא חושב על ירוואן שנעלמה לפני שנים רבות. הוא היה מזעיף את פניו, ידו נשלחת לפרוע את רעמת שיערה האדמוני ואז בקול חלול אומר לה כי היא יכולה לרדת אל הרחוב. דנדון פעמוני הכנסייה עמום ונוגה, אבל ילדים ישחקו גם על עפר חרוך. היא לא מבינה את העצב המוזר בעיניו של בין בכל פעם שהם יוצאים מהפודים שלהם ומתעצבנת עליו כשהוא מזניח את האימונים ובא לבקר אותה כשהיא מתמוטטת. הוא נשאר משך דקות ארוכות, יושב על מיטתה של פטרה כמו חתול אשפתות ארור. ובניגוד לדינק מיקר, שתמיד נזכר בחינוך האירופאי שלו ומבקש ממנה להוריד את הווליום, לבין לא אכפת שלפטרה יש פה מלוכלך.

היא מסתכלת על בין, אחרי הקרב הגדול. הקרב האחרון. הוא נראה לה שווה נפש באורח מוזר. כל האחרים מסתכלים על אנדר שעושה כמיטב יכולתו להחניק את רגשותיו. פטרה עצמה המומה ונדמה לה שהיא צריכה להיות מאושרת. הבאגים הושמדו וכדור הארץ חופשי מסכנה. אולי היא עייפה מכדי לחוש התעלות.

מאוחר יותר היא שומעת שאנדר לא יחזור איתם לכדור הארץ. הלך ליישב את אחד מהכוכבים שהבאגים פינו. פטרה – שהייתה מאוהבת קלות ברעיון של אנדר – מאוכזבת קמעה, אך לא אומרת דבר. שן חושב שהם יחזרו להיות ילדים רגילים. עלי צוחק למחשבה. הם תמיד יהיו הג`יש של אנדר. בין, קטן ונבון כתמיד, מעיר בסטואיות שהם ימשיכו לשחק משחקי מלחמה. פטרה יודעת שבין צודק. ג`וקים שורדים גם בחלל – אבל אנדר כבר לא יכול לשמוע את האוקיאנוס והתורכי רצח את הארמני האחרון.


End file.
